What are you in my life?
by Sour Red Strawberry
Summary: Gretel sudah dua bulan tinggal di Zephyr Town. Dia sering pergi ke rumah Ivan dan Dirk. Karena tidak memiliki seorang ayah, dia menganggap Ivan sebagai seorang ayah dan kakak. Apakah aggapan Gretel mengenai Ivan akan berubah selama berjalannya waktu? who knows?
1. Chapter 1

What are you in my life?

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume

Genre: Romance/ family/friendship/humor (sedikit, atau gak ada sama sekali xD)

Rated: T

Chapter 1

Gretel POV

"Mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanyaku pada Ivan.

"Iya, aku harus kerja sekarang. Tidak baik kalau membiarkan murid-murid menunggu terlalu lama, dan bukankah kamu masih harus bekerja?" jawab Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha… kamu lupa? Sapi-sapiku sudah diurus sama Cupcake. Bukannya kita melatih Cupcake bersama-sama?" Cupcake adalah nama anjingku yang bewarna putih-krem. Setiap pagi dia akan otomtis mengeluarkan sapi-sapi dan domba-dombaku keluar padang rumput belakang rumahku dan memasukkannya kembali saat petang tiba, hanya berlaku jika cuaca cerah seperti sekarang.

Ivan tersenyum, "Hm, benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, aku akan pulang seperti biasa jam 5 sore nanti. Daah." Ucap Ivan seraya melambaikan tangannya menuju pintu keluar. "Oh ya, tolong bangunkan adikku ya… aku tidak mau dia terlambat kerja lagi." Kata Ivan seraya menutup pintu.

"Oke… serahkan padaku!" Teriakku berharap Ivan mendengar dari balik pintu.

"Dirk! Bangun… jangan sampai kamu terlambat lagi. Kamu tidak mau Joan memarahimu lagi'kan?" Kuguncang-guncangkan pundaknya.

Sudah dua bulan aku tinggal di Zephyr Town. Penduduk-penduduknya ramah tamah. Selain dengan mayor Felix dan putrinya Sherry, aku juga sangat dekat dengan Ivan dan Dirk seperti sekarang ini. Semenjak sebulan yang lalu, setiap pagi aku pasti ke rumah mereka. Sarapan bersama-sama. Kami bisa dekat mungkin karena kami sama-sama tinggal sendiri di rumah, maksudku tanpa orang tua. Aku masih memiliki seorang ibu, tapi dua bulan yang lalu aku berpisah ke kota ini untuk melanjutkan masa depanku. Aku tidak memiliki seorang ayah.

"Gretel? Sejak kapan kamu disini?" Tanya Dirk sambil menguap dengan lebar.

"Sejak tadi. Ayo bangun! Aku menyiapkan Turnip Salad untuk sarapan. Ivan sudah berangkat kerja, Jadi cepatlah siap-siap!"

"T-tur-nip S-sa-lad? Kamu tahu'kan aku benci makanan yang rasanya seperti rumput itu? Eww…"

"Ayolah… dimakan saja ingat kata Wilbur? Kita tidak boleh mebuang-buang makanan. Lagi pula, Ivan tidak keberatan memakannya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum senang melihat wajah Dirk yang horror menatap menu sarapan yang akan masuk ke perutnya. Ya, aku sangat tahu kalau Dirk sangat membenci sayuran. Dia selalu menyamakan sayuran itu rumput. Sangat berbeda dengan Ivan yang sangat suka sayuran tapi membenci makanan manis. Dua bulan beteman dengan mereka membuatku tahu apa yang disukai dan dibenci oleh Ivan dan Dirk, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ivan'kan memang makanannya rumput, tidak heran dia bisa melatih Cupcake untuk menggembala sapi. Aku tidak akan kaget kalau dia berenkarnasi jadi sapi suatu saat nanti."

"Hahaha… sudahlah, cepat makan dan HABISKAN. Aku kembali ke ladang dulu… masih banyak tanaman-tanaman yang masih belum aku petik." Ucapku beranjak ke pintu keluar. "Dan, jangan lupa berangakat kerja!" teriakku dan berlalu dari pintu.

"IYA!" teriak Dirk. Aku terkekeh mendengar suaranya dr balik pintu.

.

.

.

TBC

Hi semua! Ini fanfic pertamaku. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya… ^^ kalo ada yang salah nulis, dll mohon maaf sebelumnya m(_._)m. Please Review… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

What are you in my life?

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume

Genre: Romance/ family/friendship/humor (sedikit, atau gak ada sama sekali xD)

Rated: T

Chapter 2

Ivan's POV

'Jam segini Gretel sedang dimana ya? Apakah nanti dia makan malam di rumahku?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Sekarang ini aku sedang perjalanan pulang setelah mengajar di kota sebelah tempatku bekerja.

"Ivan! Ivan! Hey… jangan ngelamun!" seru seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan disampingku. Teman masa kecilku yang berambut brunette dan panjang, Freya.

"Oh maaf… aku hanya berpikir." Jawabku dengan tersenyum.

"Mikir apa hayoo?" Tanya Freya dengan senyum jail dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. "Bu-bukan apa-apa kok…"

"Ayolah aku ini teman masa kecilmu, aku sangat tahu kalau kamu bohong." Senyumnya semakin mengembang, dan mulai terkekeh perlahan.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah. "Bukan apa-apa kok… sudahlah!" Jawabku membuang muka kesamping.

"Hahaha… maaf… maaf…" kata Freya sambil menghapus air mata yang muncul di sudut matanya. "Aku tahu kok apa isi otakmu.. 'Gretel dimana ya? Apa dia sedang dirumahku sekarang?' gitu'kan?" kata freya sambil bergaya girly yang berlebihan.

Aku membelalakan mataku. Tepat sasaran! Temanku yang satu ini memang pandai membaca pikiranku. "Apakah sangat kelihatan di wajahku?" tanyaku. "Lagi pula, dia cuma menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak." Lanjutku dengan senyum sedih.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sendiri yang berkata padaku." Jawabku mengingat masa lalu.

FLASHBACK

"Haaah…." Desahku. Sekarang ini aku sedang berdiri di satu-satunya jembatan yang terletak di Zephyr Town. 'Apa aku terlalu kasar memarahi Dirk seperti itu? Aku tidak bermaksud memarahinya… tapi kalau tidak diingatkan dia pasti terlambat kerja lagi. Aku kakaknya, seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu membentak-bentaknya. Toh dia pasti mengerti akan kesalahannya.'

"Hey! Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?" sahut seseorang dan menepuk bahuku.

Aku menoleh. 'Gretel?' batinku agak kaget dengan kehadirannya disampingku.

"Ada yang membuatmu terganggu?" Tanya Gretel lagi.

Mungkin Gretel bisa memberiku solusi. "Ah, Gretel… aku merasa bersalah. Tadi pagi aku membentak adikku Dirk karena dia lagi-lagi terlambat bekerja. Melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sedih dan _takut?_ Membuatku merasa bersalah dan ingin menarik kata-kataku lagi. Apalagi aku ini satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu memarahinya sampai seperti itu, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku pada Gretel.

Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Terkadang kita memang harus menasehati orang-orang."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Kamu berusaha menghiburku ya?"

"Hehehe… habisnya aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya punya seorang ayah dan saudara. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibuku." Jawab Gretel dengan raut sedih.

"Gretel…" kataku ikut merasa sedih dengan jawaban Gretel.

"Ah! Aku tahu… mulai sekarang aku akan menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Karena aku anak tunggal, aku tidak tahu rasanya punya seorang kakak. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ujar Gretel dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Eh… kamu mau menganggapku sebagai seorang k-ka-kak?" tanyaku agak terkejut dengan idenya.

"Iya, kamu tidak keberatan'kan? Ayolah…" kata Gretel memohon-mohon dengan jurus puppy eyesnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, dulu aku juga ingin punya adik perempuan. Tapi… apakah aku bisa menganggap Gretel hanya sebagai seorang adik? Sebagian dari diriku tidak rela kalau menganggap Gretel hanya sebagai seorang adik.

"Baiklah, terserah kamu saja mau menganggapku apa." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Jadi dia menganggapmu hanya sebagai seorang kakak, huh?" Tanya Freya sambil meletakkan telunjuk dan ibujarinya dibawah dagunya. Menyadarkanku dari lamunanku lagi. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di jembatan Zephyr Town.

"Ya, itulah yang dikatakannya sebulan yang lalu."

"Dia menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi kamu sangat menyukainya?" Tanya Freya dengan wajah biasa.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu dengan biasa saja?" wajahku merah padam. Bisa kurasakan darah yang ada ditubuhku naik ke mukaku. "Untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu… Ya, Aku suka… bukan, aku cinta."

Ivan's POV end

Gretel's POV

"Untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu… Ya, Aku suka… bukan, aku cinta."

Aku membelalakan mataku. Ada rasa sakit di hatiku. 'Apakah aku cemburu? Cemburu? Tidak… tidak… tidak… tidak mungkin aku cemburu." Ucapku sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalaku. "Aku menganggap Ivan seorang kakak'kan? Tapi… kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku?' batinku seraya memegang dadaku.

.

.

.

TBC

Konbanwa minna-san… Ini chapter ke – 2. Maaf kalo garing dan lain lain… tapi aku akan tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin. (^_^)9. Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

What are you in my life?

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume

Genre: Romance/ family/friendship/humor (sedikit, atau gak ada sama sekali xD)

Rated: T

Chapter 3

Gretel's POV

Cuit… Cuit…

Bunyi burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas rumahku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sinar matahari yang mengintip dari jendela. 'Hah… sudah pagi' desahku. Teringat kembali perkataan Ivan kemarin saat di jalan.

"Untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu… Ya, Aku suka… bukan, aku cinta."

'Apakah Freya menyatakan cinta pada Ivan?' kugelengkan kepalaku. 'Mikir apa aku ini, memang kenapa kalau Freya menyatakan cinta padanya?' "Guk! Guk! Guk!" gonggongan Cupcake menyadarkanku pada alam nyata.

"Hey Cupcake!" kubelai bulu halus Cupcake, dan beranjak ke kamar mandi bersiap-siap.

…

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Kudengar Cupcake menggonggong dari arah luar halaman, pertanda kalau Cupcake sudah mulai bekerja. 'Hmm… hari ini aku masak apa ya?' beranjak dari tempatku berdiri menuju dapur untuk melihat persediaan makanan. 'Sepertinya Dirk tidak akan senang pagi ini, karena aku cuma memiliki sayuran.' Aku ber-sweatdrop ria. "Oke, aku akan masak Pasta Salad!" ucapku girang. Ya, aku sangat suka memasak. Ibuku sangat pandai memasak. Ibu selalu mengajariku bagaimana cara memasak, karena aku putri satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TING! (suara ciri khas Harvest Moon masak xD)

"Yap selesai!" Ucapku dengan kegirangan. Kumasukan masakanku ke dalam bento, dan kulirik jam tanganku. "Wah, sudah jam 06:30. Ivan berangkat kerja jam 07:00 aku harus segera berangkat." Kugenggam erat bento yang aku buat dan melesat keluar rumah. "Cupcake aku pergi dulu, jaga rumah ya!" Teriakku pada Cupcake yang dibalas dengan gonggongan ciri khasnya.

Di perjalanan aku melihat Lloyd sedang berjongkok ditepi sungai #plaak (Err, maksudku berdiri ditepi sungai). Lloyd adalah tetanggaku yang rumahnya paling dekat denganku. Pekerjaannya sebagai saudagar yang membuatnya sering berkeliling keluar kota. "Selamat pagi Lloyd!" kulambaikan tanganku dengan semangat. "Pagi." Jawab Lloyd dengan datar. Lloyd memang sedikit angkuh dan dingin, tapi aku yakin dia adalah orang yang baik. Aku berusaha ingin membuatnya tidak dingin padaku. Apalagi dia tetangga yang paling dekat dengan rumahku. Kalau aku butuh apa-apa secara mendadak, cuma dia yang bisa menolongku dengan segera'kan?

Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku menuju rumahnya Ivan dan Dirk. Setelah tiba, kubuka pintunya dengan kencang. "Selamat pagi semua! Aku bawa makanan!" Teriakku dengan kencang. "Selamat pagi Gretel." Balas Ivan dengan senyum yang mampu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. "Pagi Gret!" balas Dirk.

"Dirk? Tumben udah bangun? Dan JANGAN PANGGIL AKU GRET! Kesannya kamu manggil aku REGRET! Aku bukan penyesalan tau!"

"Suka-suka aku dong manggil kamu apa. Bweeh!" Dirk menjulurkan lidah kearahku.

TWTCH! Empat sudut muncul diatas kepalaku.

"Emangnya kamu mau aku panggil DICK? Heh?"

TWITCH! muncul perempatan di kepala Dirk. Mulailah kami adu mulut (jangan mikir aneh2! xD).

Ivan yang melihat kami bertengkar hanya bisa sweat drop. "Hey sudahlah, ayo sarapan. Nanti kita bisa terlambat bekerja." Kata Ivan menghentikan pertengkaran kami dengan sabar. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa mengurus murid-muridnya yang sering bertengkar.

"Oh iya! Betul juga. Hari ini aku memasak Pasta Salad!" kataku dengan senyum sumringah karena melihat empat sudut dikepala Dirk muncul berlipat ganda. "Tidak bisa'kah kau memasak selain rumput?" teriak Dirk sambil menujuk-nunjuk kearah bento yang kubawa. "Huh, sayuran itu bukan rumput tau! Lagi pula ini'kan sehat." Jawabku sambil membuka bento yang kubawa, membaginya ke tiga piring.

"Uuh…" erang Dirk. Melihat wajah Dirk yang menghijau membuatku merasa iba juga. "Sudahlah, makan saja. Kalau kamu menghabiskannya, aku janji nanti malam aku buatkan Cream Croquette. Bagaimana?" tanyaku. "YOSH! Oke… aku habiskan semuanya." jawab Dirk sambil mengangkat garpunya dengan semangat. "Tapi awas aja kalau kamu tidak menepati janjimu!" raut mukanya menjadi seram. Cream croquette adalah makanan kesukaan Dirk. Dia tidak akan bisa menolak jika ada seseorang yang memberikannya Cream croquette. Saat sedang marahpun akan segera dimaafkan jika kita memberinya Cream croquette. "ITADAKIMASU~" kami bertiga serempak mengatupkan kedua tangan kami.

"Huh, kenapa Lloyd masih dingin begitu ya terhadapku?" tanyaku sambil memakan Pasta Saladku. "Memangnya aku salah apa sih?"

"Mungkin karena kamu jelek!" jawab Dirk.

TWITCH! 'Haah! Sabaar… sabaar…' batinku, menenangkan diri.

"Kamu masih berusaha mendekati Lloyd?" Tanya Ivan dengan nada kecewa. Tunggu… kecewa? Hahahaha… tidak mungkin'kan dia kecewa?

"Tentu saja, aku yakin kok kalo Lloyd itu orang yang baik." Jawabku.

"Begitu ya? Yah… semoga saja dengan kehadiranmu sifatnya bisa berubah."

Aku menaikan satu alisku tidak mengerti. Kuanggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

…

"GOCHISOUSAMA~" kami meletakan piring kotor ke wastafel. Ivan melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Jam 07:00. Aku berangkat dulu ya. Dirk, jangan terlambat ke Zephyr Café. Jangan sampai kena marah Joan lagi." Kata Ivan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Iya, iya… jangan cerewet. Cepat sana jalan, nanti Freya nunggu kelamaan." Jawab Dirk dengan ketus. Ivanpun terkekeh dan segera pergi. Tempat Freya bekerja searah dengan tempat Ivan bekerja. Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama-sama. Terkadang hal itu membuatku sesak. 'Ah, aku jadi teringat lagi perkataan Ivan kemarin' batinku sedih.

Melihat raut wajahku yang berubah, Dirk mendekatiku. "Kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?" sadar akan perubahan sikapku. Cepat-cepat ku menjawab. "E-eng-engga k-kok… lihat nih, aku senyum." Kata ku dengan senyuman yang sangat asem -?- manis. "Su-sudah dulu yah… aku mau lihat keadaan ternakku. Daah.." kataku sambil berlari salah tingkah.

"Dasar aneh…" desis Dirk.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai semua… ini chapter ke-3. Sejauh ini baru dapat sedikit review. Btw, karena aku masih baru… kasih tahu dong apa itu AU, RnR, OC, OOC dan istilah lainnya, Kalo POV itu Point of View kan? Gomen kalo salah. Review please?

To:

Aprilia Nurul Arifah: Terima kasih banyak mau membaca fic pertamaku. Dibuat cerpen? Di kelas aku memang jadi seksi kreatifitas, mungkin bisa dipikirin kapan-kapan. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

What are you in my life?

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume

Genre: Romance/family/friendship/humor (sedikit, atau gak ada sama sekali xD)

Rated: T

Chapter 4

Ivan's POV

"ITADAKIMASU~" kami bertiga serempak mengatupkan kedua tangan kami.

"Huh, kenapa Lloyd masih dingin begitu ya terhadapku?" Tanya Gretel sambil memakan Pasta Saladnya. 'Ah, lagi-lagi Lloyd…' batinku. 'Kenapa selalu Lloyd?' Tak sadar cengkramanku pada garpu mengerat.

"Memangnya aku salah apa sih?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mungkin karena kamu jelek!" ejek Dirk. Membuat sudut-sudut urat kembali bermunculan dikepala Gretel.

'Kamu masih berusaha mendekati Lloyd?' pikirku.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin kok kalo Lloyd itu orang yang baik." Jawab Gretel. Aku membelalakan mataku sedikit terkejut, 'Apakah barusan aku mengatakan yang kupikirkan?' kuterdiam sejenak.

"Begitu ya? Yah… semoga saja dengan kehadiranmu sifatnya bisa berubah." Jawabku sedikit kecewa.

Kulihat Gretel menaikan satu alisnya sejenak lalu mengangguk perlahan.

…

"GOCHISOUSAMA~" kami meletakan piring kotor ke wastafel. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tanganku.

"Jam 07:00." Gumamku. "Aku berangkat dulu ya. Dirk, jangan terlambat ke Zephyr Café. Jangan sampai kena marah Joan lagi." Ucapku pada adikku satu-satunya. Sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Dirk, mau tidak mau aku menjadi panutan untuk Dirk. Dirk adalah tanggung jawabku.

"Iya, iya… jangan cerewet. Cepat sana jalan, nanti Freya nunggu kelamaan." Jawab Dirk dengan wajah cemberut. Aku terkekeh dan segera pergi. Kulihat Freya sudah menungguku di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hey, Ivan… selamat pagi!" Freya melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Selamat pagi Freya." Jawabku, senyuman manis terlukis diwajahku. Kuhampiri Freya dan berangkat ke tempat kerja bersama.

"Sarapan bersama Gretel lagi?" Tanya Freya.

"Yah… begitulah." Jawabku.

"Sejak kapan ini menjadi ritualmu setiap hari?" Freya mengangkan satu alis kanannya.

"Semenjak sebulan yang lalu, dan bukankah kamu sudah tahu itu?" tanyaku pada Freya.

Freya mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan menghentikan langkahnya. Langkahkupun ikut terhenti.

"Ivan… Apakah kamu benar-benar mencintai Gretel?" Tanya Freya menundukan kepala. Kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"K-kenapa t-tiba-tiba tanya s-sepeti itu?" tanyaku salah tingkah.

"Ivan… aku masih belum menyerah demi mendapatkan cintamu." Jawab Freya dengan nada sedih. Aku memandang Freya, terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum sedih.

"Freya, hentikan perkataan seperti itu. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lebih dari sahabat. Kamu termasuk orang yang special bagiku seperti Dirk. Dan-"

"Bagaimana dengan Sherry?" kata Freya cepat, memotong pembicaraanku. Genggaman tanganku mengerat. Dadaku menyesak mendengar nama itu.

"I-ivan? M-ma-maafkan aku… a-aku tidak bermaksud, a-aku tidak berpikir saat mengataka-" Aku segera berlalu, meninggalkan Freya yang masih mematung menyadari perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

…

Aku menidurkan kepalaku dimeja. 'Hah… apakah aku terlalu jahat meninggalkan Freya seperti itu?' aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. 'Gaaah! Kenapa malah menjadi masalah seperti ini sih?' aku mengacak-acak rambut strawberry blonde ku.

"Uh… Ivan-sensei…" aku mendongak dan mendapati salah satu muridku mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ya Steve?"

"Bell tanda pulang sudah berbunyi."

"Oh… maaf anak-anak. Baiklah, demikian pelajaran hari ini. Kalian dipersilahkan untuk pulang." Kataku sedikit malu dan tersenyum. Murid-murid segera meninggalkan kelas hingga kelas menjadi kosong. Tinggal diriku satu-satunya yang masih belum beranjak dari kursi yang aku duduki.

'Haah… bahkan aku tidak bisa mengajar dengan baik hari ini. Sebaiknya aku lekas pulang sekarang.' Gumamku dan lagi-lagi mendesah. Aku berdiri dan membereskan buku-buku yang masih dimeja dan segera beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah. Saat tiba di gerbang sekolah, kulihat tidak ada Freya yang biasanya menungguku untuk pulang bersama. Aku mendesah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

…

Sesampainya dirumah kutaruh barang-barangku di meja, mengambil salah satu buku dari rak buku disebelah sofa, dan merebahkan diriku di sofa. Membuka lembar demi lembar dari buku yang *berusaha* kubaca. Aku berhenti membaca dan menaruh buku yang masih terbuka di atas mukaku. Aku teringat lagi kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

"Ivan, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu?" seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun berdiri didepanku.

"Tentu saja Freya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Umurku dan Freya hanya terpaut 1 tahun saja.

"Ivan, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku menyukai seseorang?" tanya Freya dengan kedua pipi yang memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Um… aku rasa kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Kataku sambil menruh jari telunjukku dibawah dagu, pertanda aku sedang berpikir.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Freya mendongakkan kepalanya melihat tepat ke mataku.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawabku dan tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menolakku?" tanya Freya lagi.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba bertanya padanya?" Freya menggeleng. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kamu tahu kalau dia akan menolakmu?" lanjutku.

Freya hedak berbicara lagi, tetapi aku segera menambahkan, "Lagi pula… Kamu manis, pintar, dan dewasa. Kurasa tidak mungkin orang itu akan menolakmu."

"K-kau yakin dia tidak akan menolakku?" tanya Freya meyakinkan jawabanku.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku kembali tersenyum.

Freya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Kamu…" gumam Freya

"Maaf, barusan kamu bilang apa?" tanyaku, tidak terlalu mendengar jelas gumamannya.

"Orang yang aku suka adalah kamu Ivan." Kata Freya lebih keras. Mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap tepat dimataku.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, tidak menyangka kalau orang yang disukai Freya adalah aku. Tapi aku menyukai orang lain. "Freya…" kataku. "Maaf, aku memang menyukaimu tapi hanya sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih." Jawabku, membuang mukaku ke samping. Tidak berani menatap kedua mata Freya. "Aku menyukai-"

"Sherry." Jawab Freya memotong pembicaraanku, aku menoleh dan melihat wajahnaya. "Aku tahu itu." Lanjutnya. Wajahnya terlihat tegar, padahal aku tahu kalau hatinya pasti hancur.

"K-kau tahu?" aku tidak terlalu heran, entah kenapa Freya selalu bisa membaca semua pikiranku. "Iya, aku sudah mengenalmu dari kecil. Tentu saja aku tahu semua tingkah lakumu." Kata Freya sedikit terkekeh. "Kita masih bersahabatkan?" tanya Freya. Aku sangat mengagumi sifatnya yang dewasa.

Aku tersenyum. "Iya, tentu saja. Kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku yang paling berharga."

FLASHBACK END

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menarik-narik helai rambutku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Saat ku ambil buku yang menutupi mukaku, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah seorang gadis yang menjadi topic utama di hatiku. 'Gretel?'

.

.

.

TBC

Ini dia chapter ke-4. Umm… apakah ceritaku alurnya terlalu cepat? Maaf kalau memang kecepetan. m(_._)m. terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca fic pertamaku ini. :D Review please?

To:

Daisy-chan: Thank you so much for reading my first fic. Yes, they like each other. But Ivan thinks Gretel love him as a brother or a father. I'm sooo happy that you said this story good :D. I hope you still think the same of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

What are you in my life?

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume

Genre: Romance/family/friendship/humor (sedikit, atau gak ada sama sekali xD)

Rated: T

Chapter 5

Ivan's POV

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menarik-narik helai rambutku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Hey Ivan, apakah kamu tidur?" tanya seseorang wanita. 'Sepertinya aku familiar dengan suara ini.' Ku ambil buku yang menutupi mukaku, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah seorang gadis yang menjadi topic utama di hatiku. Kumembelalakan mataku terkejut dan merasakan pipiku mulai memanas menyadari jarak antara muka kami yang terlalu dekat.

"Gretel!" kataku seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurku dengan cepat.

DUAK!

"Ouch!"

"Aw!"

Kepala kami terbentur. Kupegang dahiku yang terasa sakit, dapat kulihat Gretel melakukan hal yang sama.

"M-maaf Gretel… kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku, masih mengusap dahiku yang sepertinya memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga membuatmu terkejut." Jawab Gretel, masih memegang dahinya.

"Omong-omong ada perlu apa kamu kesini?" tanyaku pada Gretel.

"Tadi pagi aku janji sama Dirk masak Cream croquette, jadinya aku kesini…" kata Gretel sambil mengangkat bento yang dibawanya. "Aku kira Dirk sudah pulang, karena aku melihat pintu depan rumahmu terbuka. Maaf aku lancang masuk ke rumahmu, habisnya tadi saat aku mengetuk pintu tidak ada yang menjawab. Ku kira ada maling masuk kesini, saat aku masuk aku melihatmu disini." kata Gretel panjang lebar. Aku terkekeh perlahan, sifat polos Gretel inilah yang paling kusukai.

"Iya, aku ingat kamu menjanjikan Cream croquette pada Dirk tadi pagi." Jawabku tersenyum manis. Kulihat semburat merah muncul dipipi Gretel. Tunggu… apakah aku salah lihat? Dia'kan hanya menganggapku seorang kakak.

Gretel menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Omong-omong, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Gretel.

Aku mengangkat buku yang kupegang, "Membaca ini…"

"The Human Body." Gretel membaca judul buku yang aku pegang. "Wow…kamu selalu membaca buku-buku seperti ini?" mendengar pertanyaan itu membuatku terkekeh.

"Seperti yang kau lihat… ayahku meninggalkan perpustakaan kecil ini untuk kami. Semuanya berisi pendidikan. Dirk sangat jarang membacanya, jadi aku yang membaca dan menceritakan semua isi buku yang kubaca. Aku adalah kakaknya, jadi akulah yang harus membesarkannya. Aku satu-satunya orang yang dimiliki Dirk, setelah orangtua kami pergi."* aku terdiam dan menundukkan kepalaku.

Gretel datang mendekat dan memegang pundakku dengan lembut, otomatis kudongakkan kepalaku menatap matanya. "Aku mengerti pasti itu sangat sulit bagimu." Kata Gretel, dengan senyum yang menenangkan. Mendengar itu membuatku tersenyum.

"Jujur… aku sangat iri dengan Dirk." Lanjut Gretel. Aku menaikkan satu alisku bingung. "Dia masih sempat merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah, bahkan dia memilikimu yang dapat menggantikan keberadaannya. Dimata Dirk, kamu adalah sosok seorang ayah, ibu, dan kakak." Gretel menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang yang seperti itu." Mata Gretel mulai berkaca-kaca. Reflek aku memeluk Gretel. Dapat kurasakan tubuh Gretel membatu dipelukanku. "Gretel… kamu juga memiliki aku." Gretel mulai relax didalam dekapanku.

"Bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai figure seorang ayah?" tanya Gretel penuh harapan.

DEG!

'Tidak… jangan lagi!' jerit batinku. Aku mendesah perlahan, kutatap mata Gretel yang masih berkaca-kaca menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutku. 'Tidak mungkin aku menolaknya.' Aku mendesah lagi. "Terserah Gretel saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Mendengar jawabanku senyuman Gretel mengembang, dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku yakin pipiku sudah memerah lagi sekarang.

"Terima kasih Ivan! aku sayaaaang~~ sekali padamu." Kata Gretel, membuat mukaku memerah mengalahkan kepiting rebus.

CKLEK!

Pintu depan rumahku terbuka.

"Uuh… apakah aku mengganggu sesuatu?" tanya Dirk yang masih memegang gagang pintu.

Mukaku dan Gretel merah padam. Cepat-cepat kulepaskan pelukan Gretel, dan Gretel melakukan hal yang sama. "E-engga k-kok e-ngga ada apa-apa." Jawab kami bersamaan dengan intonasi yang cepat.

"O-omong-omong…." Gretel mengambil kotak bentonya lagi. "A-aku kemari m-membawakanmu i-ini!" kata Gretel terbata-bata dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Gretel menyodorkan kotak bentonya. "I-ini C-cream croquette yang k-kujanjikan!"

"SWEET! Thanks Gret!" balas Dirk dan mengambil bentonya. Mulutnya membuntuk huruf 'w'. "B-baiklah aku pergi dulu! Daah…" Gretel segera pergi.

"Eh? Tidak makan malam disini?" tanya Dirk. Tapi sudah terlambat, Gretel sudah meninggalkan rumah ini. Dirk menoleh kearahku, sebuah seringaian terlukis dibibirnya.

"Jadi…" kata Dirk, masih menyeringai.

"Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada?" tanya Dirk lagi-lagi menyeringai.

DEG! Tubuhku membatu.

"Ayolah ceritakan padaku apa yang tadi terjadi." Kata Dirk lagi. 'Anak ini memang jahil sekali!' batinku.

"Hahahaha…." Aku tertawa gugup. "Apa maksudmu? Cerita apa?"

"Tentu saja tentang yang kau lakukan bersama Gre-"

"Oh lihat sudah jam berapa! Saatnya makan malam! Aku masak dulu." Kataku cepat memotong pembicaraan Dirk dan segera berlalu ke dapur.

Ivan's POV end

Gretel's POV

Aku sedang duduk diatas karpet biru, bersandar pada kaki meja makan. Kudekap Cupcake dipelukanku dengan erat.

"Cupcake~~~ hari ini aku senang sekali~~ tadi Ivan memelukku!" Ucapku kegirangan sambil menaik turunkan Cupcake digendonganku.

"Guk!" balas Cupcake.

'Bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai figure seorang ayah?' Tiba-tiba melintas dipikiranku. Aku mematung.

"Gretel! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kamu harus berkata seperti itu sih?" kataku pada diri sendiri sambil membentur-benturkan kepala belakangku di kaki meja yang kusandari. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" kataku pada diri sendiri lagi. "Aw!" Kugosok-gosokan tanganku kekepalaku yang mulai sakit.

"Haaah…" desahku. Melepaskan Cupcake dari pelukanku, dan beranjak melihat kalender.

"Dua hari lagi bazaar, eh?" kataku sambil menunjuk tanggal yang sudah kuberi tanda 'B'. "Sebaiknya besok aku mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan kujual…" kataku sambil beranjak ke tempat tidur.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai semua! xD ini chapter ke-5. Masih sedikit review yang kudapat… x(. aku baru seminggu main Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar, dan langsung senang dengan pairing Ivan xGretel :D

To:

Daisy-chan: yea, you're right. But I believe in the end every person in the world will meet their true love story. And thank you for keep reading my fic… I hope you like this one too… :D


	6. Chapter 6

What are you in my life?

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume

Genre: Romance/family/friendship/humor (sedikit, atau gak ada sama sekali xD)

Rated: T

Chapter 6

Gretel's POV

Kubuka mataku perlahan, kulirik jam weker di samping tempat tidurku. "Jam 06:00…" gumamku. Menolehkan kepalaku melihat jendela, tidak ada sinar cahaya yang masuk seperti biasanya. 'Sepertinya hari ini mendung.' Kataku dalam hati seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju jendela. Kubuka tirai jendela dan melihat ke langit. "Waah… mendungnya lebat sekali? Padahal hari ini aku ingin mengumpulkan barang-barang yang akan aku jual di bazaar besok."

Aku menghela nafas, "Hah… semoga saja tidak hujan. Sepertinya hari ini aku harus mengurus sapi-sapiku sendiri." Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

…

Setelah selesai mandi, Cupcake menggonggong tanda lapar dan berlari ketempatku berdiri. Aku terkekeh dan berlutut untung mengelus kepala Cupcake. "Kau lapar Cupcake? Kau lapar?" kataku pada Cupcake dengan suara yang kubuat-buat seperti bayi. Aku berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengisi tempat makan Cupcake, Cupcake mengekor padaku. Setelah kuisi sampai penuh, kulihat jam tangan yang kukenakan. "Jam 06:30… Saatnya memberi makan ternak."

Aku melemparkan rumput-rumput segar ke dalam feed boxes, lalu menyikat semua sapi dan dombaku. Kulihat jam tanganku lagi, "Whoa! Jam 07:15, aku belum memasak untuk sarapan!" Segera aku berlari ke dapurku, "Masak yang cepat apa ya?" gumamku, tanganku mengacak-acak isi kulkas. "Telur mata sapi saja deh." Kukeluarkan beberapa butir telur dari kulkas, mencuci tanganku dan mulai memasak.

Gretel's POV end

Ivan's POV

Kurasakan badanku lemas, dan kepalaku pusing. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, karena bayangan akan perkataan Freya dan apa yang kulakukan dengan Gretel kemarin terus menghantuiku. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, kulihat pantulan wajahku yang sedikit pucat pada cermin yang tergantung di dinding diatas wastafel. Kutempelkan telapak tangan kananku pada keningku untuk mengukur temperature tubuhku, 'Hangat…' kataku dalam hati. Untuk memastikan, aku mengambil thermometer yang berada di kotak obat dan menaruhnya dimulutku. "37,6 derajat Celsius." Gumamku membaca tulisan yang tertera pada thermometer. "Semoga saja tidak bertmbah parah." Lanjutku dan segera bersiap-siap menjalani hari.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Dirk. Menyadari keberadaanku, Dirk menghampiriku dan berkata. "Ivan, kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat." Tanya Dirk padaku, wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepala adikku, "Jangan pasang muka seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kurang tidur itu saja." Kataku meyakinkan Dirk, aku tidak mau membuat Dirk khawatir.

"Kau yakin? Lebih baik kau istirahat saja hari ini." Kata Dirk lagi.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula hari ini aku hanya mengajar Cindy dan Lauren." Setiap hari Jum'at aku selalu mengajar Cindy dan Lauren.

"Tapi-" Dirk mulai berbicara lagi. Tetapi cepat-cepat aku menambahkan, "Omong-omong Gretel belum datang'kah?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

CKLEK!

Tiba-tiba pintu depan rumah kami terbuka, dan muncullah seseorang yang barusan aku tanyakan.

"Maaf aku terlambat, hari ini mendung sekali… jadi aku yang mengurus Sapi dan dombaku." Kata Gretel sambil membawa bento seperti biasa dan menaruhnya dimeja dengan wajah ceria.

'Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin' kataku dalam hati.

Gretel berbalik dan menatapku, wajahnya sedikit terkejut saat melihat keadaanku.

"Ivan, mukamu pucat! Kau sakit?" tanya Gretel seraya berjalan mendekat kepadaku.

"A-aku b-b-baik-baik s-s-saja." Kataku sedikit gugup dengan jarak kami yang semakin mendekat. Gretel mengulurkan tangannya kewajahku, reflek kupejamkan mataku sampai kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh dahiku.

"Sepertinya kau demam, badanmu panas." Kata Gretel, tangan kanannya menempel di dahiku dan tangan kirinya berada di dahinya. Pipiku terasa panas menyadari dekatnya wajahku dengan Gretel. Melihat wajahku yang seperti kepiting rebus, Gretel menjadi panic.

"Whoa! Ternyata demammu lebih parah dari yang aku duga." Kata Gretel panic. Cepat-cepat aku melepaskan diri dari Gretel. "A-aku t-tidak apa-apa G-Gretel, hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi badanmu pa-" sebelum Gretel menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku mengusap kepala Gretel seperti yang kulakukan pada Dirk tadi. "Gretel, aku tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku hanya mengajar Cindy dan Lauren, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Gretel menatapku sebentar lalu tersenyum manis, "Baiklah, tapi hari ini jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Oi, Gretel!" panggil Dirk. Gretel menoleh, "Ya?" jawab Gretel.

"Segitu bencinyakah kau padaku?" tanya Dirk sambil memegang bento yang sudah terbuka.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Gretel, ekspresi bingung terlukis diwajahnya.

"Kamu memasak TELUR MATA SAPI? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku tidak suka telur! Kenapa kamu selalu memasak makanan yang kubenci, hah?" teriak Dirk membuat telingaku berdenging.

"Ah! Maaf aku lupa, tadi aku sudah bilang… aku sangat sibuk pagi ini. Daripada terlambat lebih baik aku memasak makanan yang cepat matang. Aku benar-benar lupa, maafkan aku…" Kata Gretel seraya mengatupkan kedua tanganya meminta maaf. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat ritual mereka berdua setiap pagi.

…

Aku tidak menghabiskan sarapanku. Bukannya tidak enak, hanya saja aku sedang tidak berselera. Aku bangkit dari kursi meja makan dan beranjak kepintu depan. "Aku berangkat dulu…" kataku dan segera berlalu sebelum Gretel dan Dirk bisa mencegahku. Saat aku akan berbelok kearah rumah Cindy dan Lauren, aku berpapasan dengan Freya. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut melihatku, entah karena wajahku yang terlihat sakit atau memang dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku.

"Ivan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Freya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Kataku tersenyum meyakinkan kalau aku baik-baik saja walau nyatanya aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja. "Maaf, aku harus pergi." Lanjutku berjalan melewatinya sebelum Freya memegang lenganku mencegahku pergi.

"Tunggu dulu Ivan, aku ingin meminta maaf atas kelancanganku berkata-kata seperti itu kemarin." Kata Freya dengan muka yang bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Freya, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku juga karena langsung pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja kemarin." Jawabku.

"Jadi… kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Freya lagi. Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak, kamu adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga. Mana mungkin aku marah padamu." Mendengar jawabanku Freya tersenyum dan memeluk lenganku. Membuatku salah tingkah.

"Uh… aku harus pergi, aku sudah terlambat untuk mengajar." Kataku, dan Freya melepaskan tanganku.

"Hahaha… maaf aku menghambatmu." Ucap Freya seraya menjauh dariku dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Oh ya…" kata Freya seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padaku. "Hari ini… jangan telalu memaksakan dirimu." Lanjutnya dan langsung berlari pergi.

Aku tersenyum. Ternyata, memang tidak ada yang dapat aku sembunyikan dari Freya. Aku segera menuju tempatku mengajar.

…

Aku membuka pintu keluar dari kediaman rumah keluarga Isaac setelah selesai megajar Cindy dan Lauren.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" suara nafasku.

'Gawat… demamku naik. Seharusnya tadi aku mengikuti sarannya Dirk.' Kataku dalam hati seraya memegang dahiku yang terasa panas. Aku berjalan merapat pada dinding disebelah kiriku, sebelum pada akhirnya kepalaku terasa ringan dan kegelapan memenuhi pandanganku. Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah bunyi langkah seseorang yang mendekat padaku dan memanggil namaku.

.

.

.

TBC

Konnichiwa minna-san… sebenernya aku pengen update ini kemarin tapi badanku juga sedang tidak enak, makanya terinspirasi buat chapter seperti ini… hehehe xD. Oh iya, klo ada yang penasaran kenapa Gretel selalu datang setiap pagi membawa sarapan… itu karena setiap aku main HM: GB aku selalu membawa makanan untuk mereka setiap pagi xD. Review please? m(_._)m

To:

Aimiera: Boleeeh dong… xD. Iya, aku suka Ivan gara-gara orangnya ramah banget dan sikapnya itu dewasa… hehehe. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan memberi Review… xD semoga Aimiera-chan suka dengan chapter yang ini.

Daisy-chan: haha… yeah, I guess Gretel need to be careful with her wishes now. Hehe… because it's Holiday so I can update fast xD. Thank you for reviewing… I hope you can enjoy this chapter too…


	7. Chapter 7

What are you in my life?

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume

Genre: Romance/family/friendship/humor (sedikit, atau gak ada sama sekali xD)

Rated: T

Chapter 7

Gretel's POV

Kulihat Ivan tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan berlalu begitu saja sebelum kami dapat mencegahnya. Mungkin dia memang sengaja karena dia tahu kami tidak akan membiarkannya pergi bekerja dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Dasar Ivan… awas saja kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu nanti!" Kata Dirk lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Aku tersenyum. Dibalik kata-kata Dirk yang tajam, sebenarnya dia mengkhawatirkan Ivan.

"Oi, Gretel. Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Dirk.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin mengumpulkan barang-barang yang akan aku jual di Bazaar besok. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa saja yang akan aku jual, belum terpikirkan olehku… hehehe…" kataku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal.

Dirk menghela nafas panjang, "Ternyata… Kau ini benar-benar bodoh!"

Muncul empat sudut dikepalaku, "Urusai! Memangnya kau tidak kerja hari ini?"

"Tentu saja kerja. Aku tidak mau kena marah Joan-baasan lagi. Kau tidak tahu kalau beliau sedang marah akan sangat mengerikan!" ucap Dirk dengan tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan.

Aku hanya bisa sweat drop mendengarnya, 'Seburuk itukah?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada bohlam lampu muncul di atas kepalaku, "Ah! Dirk aku ikut ke Café ya. Aku ingin berbicara pada Marian." Kataku penuh semangat.

"Boleh saja sih, tapi… kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin ikut?" tanya Dirk.

"Hehe… aku ingin tanya Marian kira-kira aku jualan apa di bazaar besok." Kataku ceria. Aku cukup dekat dengan Marian dan Joan karena stand mereka di Bazaar dekat denganku.

"Terserah kau saja sih…" jawab Dirk.

…

"Wah… wah… kamu datang pagi sekali Gretel." Kata Joan-baasan padaku.

"Iya… Aku butuh bantuan untuk Bazaar besok." Jawabku.

Marian tersenyum manis padaku dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, apa yang ada dipikiranmu untuk bazaar besok? Dan Dirk, bisakah kamu menata meja-meja dan kursi-kursi sekarang?"

"I'm on it!" jawab Dirk seraya beranjak untuk mulai menata.

"Justru itu aku butuh bantuan, aku tidak tahu akan berjualan apa besok." Kataku sambil memainkan jari telunjukku. "Bagaimana denganmu, kamu mau jualan apa?" tanyaku pada Marian.

"Rencananya sih kami akan memasak dengan tema "Soup" seperti: Corn Soup, Onion Soup, Pumpkin Soup, dan lain-lain." Jawab Marian. Marian terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum mulai berbicara lagi, "Bagaimana kalau kau membuat cake? Pasti banyak yang membelinya? Apalagi banyak anak-anak di sana."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Benar juga, terima kasih atas idenya Marian. Tapi aku tidak terlalu pandai membuat cake." Kataku sedikit malu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu membuatnya. Ayo, kita membuatnya sekarang. Akan aku sipkan bahan-bahannya dulu." Kata Marian sambil tersenyum manis.

"E-eh? Sekarang? Tapi bukannya sekarang kau sedang bekerja?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa… lagi pula, ada Dirk disini." Jawab Marian sambil menunjuk kearah Dirk.

"Sungguh… apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu Marian." Kataku sambil menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai sekarang!" kata Marian seraya menarik lengan kananku menuju dapur.

…

"Lalu masukan kuning telur, cream cheese, fresh cream, fresh milk, lemon juice, dan vanilla. Aduk dengan rata." Kata Marian. Aku mengikuti semua perintah yang dia katakan. Sekarang ini kami sedang membuat Cheese Cake.

"Kalau sudah masukan adonan kedalam Loyang yang sudah ditaburi cookies." Kutuangkan adonan yang kupegang dengan perlahan.

"Oke… saatnya dipanggang di oven!" kata Marian dengan ceria. "180 derajat Celsius selama 10 menit." Marian mengatur Ovennya. "Sekarang tinggal menunggu matang." Lanjut Marian lagi.

"Ternyata tidak sulit ya." Kataku dengan ceria.

10 menit kemuadian…

TING! Suara oven yang menandakan Cheese Cakenya sudah matang.

Marian memakai sarung tangan anti panasnya dan mengambil Loyang Cheese Cake yang mengeluarkan bau sedap. (author ngiler xD)

"Wah… kelihatannya enak." Kata Dirk.

"Jangan kau makan Dirk! Ini untuk besok aku jual!" kataku sambil melindungi Cheese Cake buatanku.

"Che! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini rasanya enak dan layak untuk dijual kalau tidak kau cicipi terlebih dahulu? Lagipula kau membuatnya cukup banyak kok." Kata Dirk sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

Kata-kata Dirk menghantam kepalaku. 'Benar juga kata Dirk.' Kataku dalam hati. "B-baiklah… tapi hanya sedikit lho, jangan terlalu banyak!" kataku pada Dirk. Dirk tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Yosh, Itadakimasu~" Dirk pun mencicipi Cheese Cake buatanku. Matanya berbinar-binar setelah menelannya. "Wah! Oishii…" kata Dirk lagi.

Setelah Dirk berkata begitu, mau tidak mau akupun menjdi penasaran dengan rasanya. Aku memotong sedikit Cheese Cakeku untuk aku, Marian, dan Joan-baasan coba. "Itadakimasu~" kata kami serentak. "Oishii~~" kataku dan Marian saat menelan Cheese Cake tadi. (author mau juga dong… xD)

Tiba-tiba pintu Café terbuka lebar dan sosok Nellie-basan muncul dari balik pintu tersebut, wajahnya terlihat sangat panic. "Dirk! Dirk! Tolong… Ivan…" kata Nellie-basan dengan nada panic.

DEG!

'Ivan?' tanyaku dalam hati. Kesadaran memukulku, 'Bukankah Ivan sedang dirumah Nellie-basan untuk mengjar Cindy dan Lauren?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Dirk segera berlari kearah Nellie-basan. "Kenapa? Ivan kenapa?" tanya Dirk ikut-ikutan panic.

"Ivan pingsan! Isaac dan aku membawanya kerumahmu, tapi ternyata tidak ada orang dirumah." Jelas Nellie-basan.

"Sekarang Ivan dimana?" tanya Dirk, lebih ke berteriak.

"Bersama Isaac di depan rumahmu." Kata Nellie-basan lagi. Dirk langsung melesat keluar, aku tidak jauh berada dibelakang Dirk. Terlihat Ivan yang tidak sadarkan diri berada di gendongan Isaac-jisan. Dirk cepat-cepat membuka pintu rumahnya yang terkunci. Setelah terbuka, Dirk menuntun Isaac-jisan menuju kamar Ivan. Isaac-jisan menidurkan Ivan di tempat tidurnya secara perlahan. Ivan masih tidak sadarkan diri, nafasnya tidak teratur.

Setelah memastikan keadaan Ivan baik-baik saja Dirk mendengar penjelasan Isaac-jisan dan Nellie-basan di ruang tamu, sedangkan aku masih berada di kamar Ivan untuk merawatnya.

"Badanmu panas sekali." Kataku seraya menaruh handuk yang sudah aku rendam dengan air dingin ke dahi Ivan. "Seharusnya kamu tidak memaksakan dirimu." Kataku lagi, tetap tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara. Aku memandang wajah Ivan yang sedang tertidur, tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tanganku untuk meminggirkan poni yang menutupi wajah manisnya. 'E-eh? A-apa-apaan aku ini? A-apa yang barusan kulakukan?' tanyaku dalam hati begitu menyadari apa yang barusan kulakukan. Dengan cepat kutarik kembali tanganku. Wajahku memanas seketika saat memandang wajah Ivan, kalau boleh jujur siapapun pasti akan mengakui kalau wajahnya sangat manis.

Aku menampar-namparkan pipiku. "Sadar Gretel… sadar…" kataku perlahan. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ivan terbuka membuatku terkejut.

CKLEK!

Dirk muncul dari balik pintu. "Masih belum sadar'kah?" tanya Dirk, aku menggeleng cepat. Dirk berjalan menghapiriku dan melihat wajahku yang memerah. Dirk menyeringai. "Kakakku manis banget ya kalau tidur, kalau aku cewek pasti bakal aku nikahi dia." Kata Dirk menggodaku. Aku membuang mukaku kesamping, pipiku semakin memanas.

Melihat reaksiku, Dirk menyeringai lebih lebar lagi. "Iya'kan Gretel? Kakakku manis'kan?" tanya Dirk dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. Aku langsung bangkit dari posisi dudukku. "A-aku p-pergi dulu, aku m-mau membuatkan bubur untuk I-Ivan. Daah." Ucapku salah tingkah dan segera berlalu. Aku mendengar Dirk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gretel's POV end

Ivan's POV

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menempel pada dahiku. Saat kubuka mataku hal pertama yang kulihat adalah ruangan kamarku. 'Hmm… kenapa aku bisa ada disini?' tanyaku dalam hati seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menahan handuk basah yang menempel di dahiku. Pada saat yang bersamaan pintu kamarku terbuka, sosok Dirk mulai muncul dari balik pintu.

"Dirk?" tanyaku lebih pada diriku sendiri. Dirk terlihat terkejut melihatku dan segera menghampiriku dengan berlari kecil.

"Ivan, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah…" kata Dirk sambil menghela nafas lega. Dirk menatapku kembali, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan. "Dan apa yang kamu lakukan bangkit dari tempat tidur begitu?" Kata Dirk seraya mendorong kedua bahuku agar aku kembali ke posisi tidur. "Tadi aku sudah bilang'kan? Seharusnya hari ini kau istirahat saja! Kau selalu memaksakan dirimu! Tadi Nellie-basan menemukanmu pingsan dan berlari kepadaku. Tahu'kah kau betapa khawatirnya aku saat itu?" kata Dirk panjang lebar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Aku tersenyum sedih, kupeluk erat Dirk diatas dadaku. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Dirk terdia, lalu cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukanku, "Gah! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" kata Dirk dengan pipi yang memerah. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Oh iya, terima kasih banyak kau sudah mengurusku Dirk." Kataku pada Dirk.

"Sebenarnya yang mengurusmu dari tadi itu Gretel." Jawab Dirk.

"B-benarkah? Dimana Gretel sekarang?" tanyaku lagi, setelah melihat sekeliling kamar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Gretel di sana.

Dirk mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, tadi dia bilang sih ingin membuatkanmu bubur. Dia juga belum lama pergi dari sini." Jawab Dirk.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu depan rumah kami terbuka. Suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal memanggil dari arah ruang tamu.

Ivan's POV end

.

.

.

TBC

Konbanwa minna-san… gomen udah beberapa hari aku engga update m(_._)m, karena badanku kemarin masih tidak terlalu fit. Tapi sekarang aku udah sehat kok… :D Chapter ini aku *berusaha* buat panjang karena kangen nulis fic ini hwehehehe xD. Btw, itu Cheese Cake recipesnya nggak betulan lho… jadi jangan ditiru xP tapi mungkin ada yang bener juga…

To:

Aimiera: Yup, syarat menikah sama Ivan memang harus minimal 4 hearts sama Dirk CMIIW. Hehehe… sekarang aku sudah sehat, maaf ya lama updatenya… xD enjoy this chapter…

Daisy-chan: I've been on my bed for days. I just met Amir in Grand Bazaar…. xD on 4th Winter, right? Sorry I haven't updating these days… Enjoy this chapter… xD

Sakunyan: Aww… terima kasih banyak xD. Iya, aku uda usahaain buat panjang tetep aja paling panjang cuma kurang lebih 1100 words. Oke… aku mampir deh ke ficmu…. xD enjoy this chapter…


End file.
